I Just Wanna Live
by MaplerJ
Summary: What happens when a Buizel unknowingly befriends the daughter of the Pokémon who was killed by his father?
1. Chapter 1

_Julia's POV_

It's cold. There's that wind again, freezing as ever. My fur's faded to a miserable grey hue. It used to be a light pink, ruffled by the playful Sinnoh breezes. Now it's been blown flat by the chilling winds. The diamond in the middle of my forehead used to shimmer in the dawn light but now it's lackluster and milky like a pearl. These plains have been blown flat by the constant gale and are a pathetic replacement for the lush grasses that I used to play in with my brother and best friend. I wonder where there are now…

Julio was my brother, older than me by a good year or two. That Flareon used to worry too much, 'what would dad think about this', 'what would happen if we did that'. He was the one that normally kept us out of trouble when we were kits. But there was one time when we were playing a game of tag by the river. One childishly innocent game that changed my life forever.

It was a bright morning with the sun almost overhead. Chatot frolicked among the braches as they watched for the ever-tasty Kricketot. Julio and I were playing an energetic game of tag by a fast river that was home to many a mindless Magikarp that were too stupid to move anywhere else. In our play, I leapt at Julio but he sprang out of the way and I jumped into the river instead. Seeing as I couldn't swim a stroke, I was almost certainly dead. Water rushed into my ears and soaked through my soft coat. My bushy tail became an anchor because it absorbed so much water. Just as I felt the undercurrent tugging at my hind feet, two strong paws latched onto the fur around my neck. They belonged to a Buizel. As we broke the surface, we spotted a frantic Julio on the riverbank. "Julia! Oh thank Arceus you're alive! Do you have _any_ idea what dad would've said if I'd told him that one of his kits drowned? Not to mention the SHINY ONE!"

At that point, the Buizel looked at me. Sunlight danced on my wet reddish-gold fur. The water lapped gently against my side, unlike the vicious undercurrent that had tried to sweep me down to Lugia's home. "Uh... thanks, um… Mr Buizel…," I spluttered lungs half full of water. The Buizel towed me to the side of the river and helped me out. "Are you alright Julia? You nearly drowned," he asked anxiously. "Who are you, Buizel?" Julio butted in rudely. "Me? I'm a Riverdog, the only family of Buizel that can live in the lovely waters of the sea. The salt turned our collars green. But you can call me Brine," he replied cheerily. "Well, thanks Brine, but we don't need help from green-collared Buizel. So you can swim back to your sea home and we'll never see you again. Bye!" Julio snapped in my defense. I shot him a warning look and got up shakily. Brine climbed out of the water and helped me up. As I coughed up some more water, he turned to Julio and replied, "Looks like you do need help. For one, you're a Flareon and if you run into any trouble you'll be weak from the water _and _you'll have to watch Julia. Second, you can't carry her all the way back to your home, even if it's just behind that bush, for your own safety. Go get your parents and I'll stay and watch your sister." My over-protective brother started to protest but he realized that he couldn't show Brine where our home was. After all, we _were_ living right near Veilstone City and any human that spotted us could be a potential danger. "Parent, green-collared Buizel. We only have one," he spat and he stormed off into the bushes.

As soon as Julio had disappeared into the nearest shrub, Brine turned to face me. "Are you alright Julia?" he asked, ignoring Julio's rudeness. I nodded weakly and shook myself down, water droplets flying everywhere. "How much water did you swallow?" he persisted. "A few big gulps, Mr Brine. Why?" I replied. "Please Julia, just call me Brine. I'm asking because humans use this river to carry sewage and rubbish and stuff. The local Pokémon are building a dam to cut the waste off but it's not entirely finished yet. Some of the rubbish is still getting through and polluting the water. How much did you swallow?" he persisted. "A few big gulps," I repeated. Suddenly, I felt a streak of pain in my stomach. The emotion must have shown on my face because Brine's eyes widened and he scampered off to look for a Pecha berry.

"I'M BACK JULIA! AND I GOT HELP!" Julio burst through the bushes followed shortly by my father. Seeing me in agony on the ground, Julio rushed over to my side. "Julia, are you okay?" he yelled concernedly in my ear. I nodded slowly, too weak to move my mouth. "Sweet Arceus Julia, what happened?" whimpered Julio. Footfalls behind him signaled that Brine had returned. My father sensed his approach and knocked him to the ground before he could get any closer. "What did you do to my daughter, _Buizel_?" he growled, sparks dancing through his spiky fur.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do to my daughter, _Buizel_?" he growled, sparks dancing through his spiky fur.

_Volton's POV_

I glared at the Sea Weasel Pokémon with all the hatred I could muster. All my electricity channeled itself into my rigid fur, generating a force of about 10,000V. I was going to kill this green-collared Buizel.

_-Flashback-_

"_Psyca!" I called to a drowning Espeon. A light-pink Espeon with a brilliant diamond set in the middle of her forehead. "Volton, help m-" she spluttered as she fought the agitated current. "Dad, what are you waiting for?" a baby Julio next to me pleaded, tears streaming freely down his furry brown cheeks. I clawed the ground beneath my paws one last time. There was no way I could leave her or Julio to find help, nor could I jump into the river to try to rescue her. If I did, I wouldn't be able to fight the current and pull her to shore at the same time. My biggest regret was that she could not __**Teleport**__ herself out of the furious current. _

_A flash of orange fur caught my attention. But there was something different about this Pokémon. A streak of green trailed around its neck, seemingly attached. The Floatzel circled Psyca a few times, as if pondering an important decision. The Sea Weasel Pokémon abruptly stopped and summoned an attack underwater. It shot out of the air using its tails as propellers and tackled her with a vicious __**Aqua Jet**__. Unconsciousness kicked it immediately and she sank into the river, the current dragging her away. An orange head surfaced for a few seconds. "Please, save her!" I cried. "My name's Aquas. Remind me to pay you back sometime," the Floatzel replied, ducking underwater again and lugging a pink blob away. _

_A whimper by my side brought me back to the present. Julio's furry face was covered in salty tears. "Why didn't you save Mummy?" he sniffed. "I'm sorry, Julio. I tried but the Floatzel didn't swim after her," I offered. The explaination was not bought. "You didn't even try! And the Flowisel attacked Mummy! I hate you!" he screamed, dashing off into the shrubs. _

_- End Flashback-_

The sound of ragged breath brought me back to the present. The Sea Weasel Pokémon was sprawled on the riverbank under my paws. He seemed scared. Not that anything he did was going to stop me killing him anyway. The fact that his collar was the same green as Aquas' only made the situation worse for him. Electricity stormed through my canines, charging for a vicious **Thunder Fang**. Just as I was about to rip his head from his neck, Julio intervened.

"Dad, the berries!"

_Julia's POV_

"Dad… the berries," I gasped. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER, BUIZEL?" my father thundered as Brine struggled under his weight. "Dad, the berries," I choked, while he ignored my last gasps for life. Thankfully, Julio heard instead and amplified my pleas. "Dad, the berries!" My father nodded fiercely and snapped an order back at him. "Quick, find a few Pechas for Julia." My brother looked around reluctantly and was about to dash off when he heard my voice again. "Wait, Julia says that the Buizel went to get some berries and you knocked him over just as he returned." Seeing the clump of Pecha fruit on the ground, he ran over to retrieve them. He squeezed the juice between my lips and the berries began to have their effects on me. As the sweet juice seeped down my throat, I felt my heartbeat hurt less. My lungs started to relax and the pain in my stomach subsided.

"AARGH!" A cry of excruciating pain tore through the tranquil mid-morning air. "Dad, NO!" I heard Julio cry. I snapped my eyes open only to see Brine being electrocuted by my father's **Thunder Fang**. "Mr Brine!" I shouted. How could my father attack him after he saved my life? I got to my feet unsteadily and **Tackled** my father off of Brine. Some of the electricity passed through my body and I slumped to the floor, weakened by both the poison and the electricity. "Julia, are you okay?" I heard a voice by in my ear. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Brine standing beside me, ready to catch me should I have faltered. "Dad, what are you doing?" Julio protested. "He got Julia out of the river and even got her berries!" He stepped in front of us just as Dad was charging up a **Volt Tackle**. "Stop it, Dad." A growl emanated from my father's throat, his fur dancing with sparks. "Move Julio. How can you defend that Pokémon after what he did to Julia?" Suddenly, Julio's fur stiffened and glowed a deep red. The surrounding air warmed up noticeably and Brine stepped back tentatively. "Do you want me to use my **Overheat**, Dad?" he asked quietly. "Stop it, Julia is fine. Why don't you listen to his story? For all _you_ know, you could be electrifying the Pokémon that saved her life!"

The sparks faded into his yellow fur and my brother's fur cooled down to its original color. "Fine," he answered abruptly. Turning to Brine he asked, "Well Riverdog, what do you have to say for yourself?" Severely weakened by my father's attack, he related his account of him rescuing me from the river and poisoning. At the end of his story, my father stiffly apologized and retreated back to the bush. The echoes of his brief steps were soon washed away by the sound of the river's gurgling top-current. Julio shrugged and excused himself, saying that he wished to check on my father. That left Brine and I alone by the peaceful, rippling waters.

As soon as the bushes stopped rustling, I immediately turned my mind to the Buizel standing in front of me. "Mr Brine I'm sorry about daddy, he's always really protec–," I started hastily, eager to make amendments for my father's brash nature. "It's okay, Julia." His unexpected reaction caught me off guard. Normally, Pokémon agreed with me about my father's rudeness. Few understood his way of thinking about me. "It's because you're a shiny, isn't it?" Brine asked simply. I nodded so quickly and so fast that my neck tensed up due to the sudden movement. He waited for the pain to subside before asking his next question, "How old are you?" My embarrassed gaze dropped to my forepaws. "A year and three seasons," I admitted shamefully. "My brother is the one that always stays away from water, he hates it. So it's dad that has to jump in if I fall into the river. I wish I could swim," I replied. I continued to explain; my father's strict training regime, a selected diet and weekly battles cropping up at points in our conversation.

As the sun glided to its peak, Julio came to look for me. A rustle in the bushes caught my attention instantly, while Brine had picked up his scent a few seconds before. "Julia, you better come for lunch now or I think dad's going to be really mad at you. It's probably still about this morning," he warned me tentatively. Brine and other bid each other swift goodbyes and I made my way back to the tree we called our home. "I've been waiting for you to come home for nearly an hour, Julia," my father announced, dropping from a branch and landing effortlessly on his paws in front of me. "You were with that Buizel, no?" I nodded, not knowing what my father was going to do. A lecture, maybe? Or an excruciating **Thundershock **to warn me never to do that again?

Nothing came, not even a word. He just sighed and bounded back up into the tree. "Dad?" I called up cautiously. His piercing black eyes stared at me from above. "Come up for lunch, Julia. You must be tired after that little adventure this morning." I imitated his action of climbing the tree and approached the broad centre that my parents had scraped flat. In the middle was a selection of food, from berries to Poffin crumbs to scraps of tender Starly meat. I nibbled on a stiff Nanab fruit, the bittersweet juice tickling my taste buds. Julio was chomping down on a bunch Spelon berries. "Dad, why can't I eat Spelon berries?" he gasped in between ragged breaths and sips of water. Our father chuckled. "It's because you're not old enough yet. It is said that Spelon berries enhance the power of Fire-type attacks after being eaten," he answered. Turning to me, he said "Julia, make sure you are careful when you play with that Buizel. He may not mean you any harm but it's still best to be on your guard. Even your mother would…" A tear crept into his eye at an unbidden memory but he blinked it away immediately. It was so quick I wasn't even sure it was there. "Julia, you know I'm sorry about what happened by the river this morning. That **Thunder Fang** was uncalled for. Just… make sure you're careful, okay? You know that I worry about you and Julio more than anything in this world." I nodded my head enthusiastically and gulped down the rest of my Nanab berry at a rate that would have impressed the fabled Dawn's Swinub. Leaping out of the tree, I dashed off to the river again. Julio shook his head at my energy. "I hope that she doesn't get into any more trouble," he whispered to my father. He nodded and charged the beginnings of a vicious **Thunder**. "That _Buizel _had better watch his step around Julia."

Over the next few months, Brine and I became close friends. We would meet under an agreed tree near the river whenever we had a spare moment. Both of us were busy with our respective schedules; me with my father's training, Brine with his family's life. It was heaven. I had even evolved in the spring, into an Espeon, during a family trip to Johto. The three of us remained good friends until the week that tore our friendship apart. I'll never forget that trainer.

He was evil, I could tell that much. His purple hair flopped over his face. A dark blue top and cargo pants were his clothes. His right pocket bulged with six minimized Pokéballs. Brine, Julio and I were foraging for berries on that day. The bright morning sun enhanced our power and energy, and our coats glistened in the sunlight. My unique coloring had followed me through evolution, making my fur baby pink and the ruby in my forehead a diamond. Suddenly, that trainer emerged from the bushes. Julio and Brine leapt into the bushes at the speed of sound but I wasn't as quick. He spotted me before I could ready myself to jump. "A shiny Espeon," he gasped. But the surprise didn't last. It turned to greed and he sent out a Honchkrow. "Get it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Brine's POV_

"Julio, we've got to go back! Julia's there!" I hollered to my friend after a few hundred yards. The Flareon's eyes widened in grim realization. "Do you want me to stay and fight or get help?" he asked hastily. A million things leapt into my mind immediately: if I would be able to defend Julia, how long it would take for Julio and Volton to get here, what Pokémon the trainer had. Turning things over in my mind, I replied. "Stay. It would be safer if we didn't split up." The Flareon nodded and his ears perked up as he heard the trainer's distant voice. "Get it."

'Julia, hold on…' I pleaded silently.

_Julia's POV_

The Big Boss Pokémon hadn't even finished materializing when a bright orange beam fired itself at me. I didn't even have a chance to think, it was that quick. Just as the **Hyper Beam** was about to hit me, Brine shoved me to one side. The only damage done was that to the surrounding area, the beam threw up a geyser of dirt and grass. Julio instantly summoned a **Fire Blast** and threw it at the Honchkrow but it merely dodged and countered with an** Aerial Ace**. Julio stumbled backwards and shook off the powerful attack. "How did it do that? It should be immobilized after using such a powerful **Hyper Beam**!" Brine exclaimed, stunned by the Honchkrow's quick recovery. The trainer didn't seem at all fazed by the fact there were two other Pokémon there, he probably thought that he could take us on easily.

Calling on an Electabuzz and a Weavile, he ordered them to attack us with a **Night Slash**, **Thunder** and **Surf**, all according to our type weaknesses. Using a **Psychic**, I managed to divert the **Surf** while Brine fired a **Water Pulse **straight into the Honchkrow, disrupting his attack. Julio, however, wasn't so lucky. The **Thunder** fried his left paw just as he dodged the hole made by the **Hyper Beam**. "Julio!" I cried. The trainer smiled and tossed three more balls into the air. When they failed to produce any Pokémon, Brine realized they were empty. "Guys, watch out! He's trying to catch us!" he warned. Brine, Julio and I shattered our intended Pokéballs with an **Ice Beam**, **Fire Fang** and **Psybeam** respectively. The trainer frowned and replaced his Electabuzz and Weavile with a Torterra and Ursaring. "Sorry Espeon, but you're coming with us," the Torterra growled. "No way, landmass," snapped Julio as he shot **Fireworks **into the air. The Ursaring stepped forward and **Slashed** the fireball into oblivion before it could divide and singe our opponents. "What did you call me, _Flareon_?" questioned the Continent Pokémon menacingly. "He called you a landmass, dirtbrain!" replied Brine. While Brine and Julio distracted the Torterra, I used **Hypnosis** on the trainer's Honchkrow and Ursaring, luring them into a temporary sleep. Using **Psychic**, I telepathically communicated with my friend and brother, assuring them that the other Pokémon had fallen asleep. Julio nodded to Brine and they let loose a barrage of Fire- and Ice-type attacks, their energy boosted by a variation of **Dream Eater**, where I channeled energy into them instead of me. Half-way through the transfer the Honchkrow stirred, leaving me with just one source of energy. As energy transfer was very tiring, I forgot to divert the stream into myself for a bit so when Ursaring woke up and joined the battle, I collapsed exhausted.

Noticing that only two attacks were countering three, Brine felt something was wrong. When he saw me on the ground barely breathing, he dashed over to my side to protect me. The trainer saw this and recalled his Torterra. Brine chased it with a **Pursuit** and summoned an **Aqua Jet** to tackle the Ursaring only to get knocked aside by its **Hammer Arm **that dissipated Julio's **Flamethrower**. By now, all of us were getting tired. Having exhausted his entire arsenal of moves, Julio gathered his energy and summoned **Fire Blast**. A massive flame in the shape of a cross soared across the clearing to the Hibernator Pokémon. The Ursaring flew back in a daze and crashed into a thick tree. The force of the impact toppled the great trunk and, too tired to dodge, the Honchkrow was trapped by its branches. Recalling his two Pokémon, the trainer threw one last Pokéball in attempt capture me but Julio created a **Lava Plume** that obliterated the red and white sphere in a matter of seconds. "Get out of here," Julio growled at the human. To this day, I'm never sure if he understood or not but the trainer gritted his teeth and stalked off into the early afternoon.

As soon as he'd disappeared into the foliage, Brine limped over to my side. Julio was clearly exhausted; the **Fire Blast** and **Lava Plume** attacks had sapped the last of his energy. "We have to get her back to the tree!" Brine's voice was a distant echo in my semi-conscious state. His Fire-type friend immediately opposed him. "Brine, you know what dad would do if you walked up to him with Julia half-dead in your paws. He won't care if you battled half a dozen Mightyena!" The Flareon hung his head sadly. "You know, he still thinks you were the one that poisoned Julia when she fell in the river. He'd kill you if he got the chance." The Buizel rubbed his green collar determinedly. "Julio, both you and I know there's nothing, _nothing_, in this god-forsaken region that would stop me from defending your sister. Now let's get her back to your tree before she falls unconscious." Julio nodded reluctantly. "Just be prepared when we arrive. I don't think dad will be overly sympathetic."

After Julio's warning, I felt two strong paws wriggle under me and lift my frame to a furry chest. I mustered just enough energy to glimpse at my helper. The image of Brine couldn't have been more welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

_Brine's POV_

I could kill that human. Julia's breathing was ragged and shallow, a sign that she was about to slip into oblivion. "Hold on Julia," I whispered. That human was never going to get away with this. Who did they think they were to come into our habitat and think they could catch or battle us for sport? Humans are too high and mighty for their own good. My grandfather was attacked by one two autumns ago. The battle with the human's Marowak never left him the same again. We Riverdogs were always wary of humans after that attack. They too would loathe us if a lone Pokémon attacked one of them for no reason. And when they attack us they expect empathy?

I looked at the sky and saw the shadow of a cloud creeping across the vast blue expanse. "I swear, Julio, I will kill that human." The Flareon looked up at me concernedly. "Brine, calm dow-" he started. "No!" I protested immediately. "How can they expect us to cooperate with them if they attack us without reason? I'm going to beat it to within an inch of his life or further, as it did Julia."

Julio's gaze stayed rooted on the path before him as we ran, eyes filled with regret. "I never told you why we only had dad," he muttered. My pace slowed. "Mum was drowned by a green-collared Floatzel, the same color as yours. It just dragged her down and we never saw her again. He said to remind him for payment but we didn't understand." Julio raised his head and looked at me questioningly. "Does this 'payment' mean anything to you?"

I couldn't believe my ears. My father, Aquas had often reminded me that a family of Eeveelutions would be looking for him. He'd also told me that their payment was a request that could not be denied. Aquas had told my two brothers and I this when we were half-grown kits, struggling to find enough food for all of us. After a day's hunting, he had dragged a dead Espeon into the entrance of our cave. I could immediately tell that she had drowned, her body was bloated and had a slightly bluish hue. I now remember that her fur was a soft pink hue and the ruby in the middle of her forehead was a diamond instead of a crimson gem. The same as Julia. I glanced down at the unconscious Espeon in my. My father's words resounded in my mind. _A family of Eeveelutions…payment… an undeniable request… for my honor…_ I glanced down at the unconscious Espeon in my arms and prayed to Arceus that Volton did not ask for me to never see Julia again.

_Julia's POV_

_-Dream-_

Cold water buffeted me along the rocky riverbed. The current was fast and my fur was soaked, weighing me down. "Help!" I screamed desperately, sure that nobody would hear. Only Magikarp were stupid enough to swim in this river and they wouldn't have been able to help me out of the water. Convinced that I was going to drown, I closed my eyes and pleaded to Arceus to let my body give up. Icy liquid filled my lungs, the water pounded its angry rhythm in my ears and the riverbed gravel scratched and cut my hind paws. 'Please, let it end,' I prayed mentally.

Suddenly I felt two strong paws latch onto the limp fur around my neck, the same paws that had saved me exactly three seasons ago. They grasped my fur with equal determination and alarm but there was something more. They weren't rough, as if they had just seen another Pokémon drowning and try to help them… no, they possessed a care and passion that only time could build between friends. The paws were tender and trembling as their owner towed us upwards, the current all the while tugging at my weak frame.

As we broke the surface, my agonized lungs cried for air and drew in colossal amounts of it. I began to cough up some of the water that I had swallowed, not a lot of it, but a fair amount. As I started to recover, I felt a presence lean closer to me. His breath tickled the fur on the back of my neck. "Julia," came a distant voice.

_-End Dream-_

"Julia, can you hear me?" the distant murmur echoed around my mind. A rough, damp material gently raked over my face, slowly bringing back my consciousness. "Julio, she's coming round." The voice was clearer, and this time I heard footfalls pattering over hard wood. Small thuds signaled that there were light objects being put down close by. My eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pile of Sitrus berries tumbling over one another, seemingly in a hurry to be eaten. I needed no further invitation. I extended a shaking paw and maneuvered one of the smaller fruits towards my mouth. As the sweet and sour juice trickled onto my tongue, I felt the tiniest bit of my energy return.

Opening my eyes wider, I saw my father standing over me protectively. A gentle paw massaged my shoulder from when I had collapsed. Noticing that there were only Eeveelutions present, I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of the tree we called our home.

"Dad, where's Brine?" I asked weakly. After all, he had saved my life so why wouldn't he be here? Julio leapt over the rim of the bark with more Sitrus fruits in his maw. "Dad, don't you think that's enough?" he panted. "I've searched everywhere and I've probably stripped the bushes around here. Julia already has ample amounts of the berries and I'm exhausted," he complained, flopping over on a soft patch of moss. Our dad nodded and answered my question. My eyes grew wide in shock. "You asked him to do _what_? Dad, he hates them!" He glared at me. "It must be obeyed! I don't care that he hates humans, he has to get himself caught!" Dad's voice was hoarse and furious. But I could sense another emotion… sadness? I took a step back. "It's because of mum, isn't it?" At this, dad tried to protest but I jumped over the rim of the bark and dashed off into the foliage.

The sun had strewn bands of orange and purple across the sky. Normally, I would have been watching the sunset from my favorite bough in our tree but I was far from it. Brine's footprints were barely visible along the footpath but his scent was still there, as if he'd been pacing up and down. The wind changed, and I caught the ever ominous smell of a trainer with two Pokémon. 'That was strange,' I thought. 'They normally only travel with one-' My train of thought was ripped apart by a cry of alarm that sounded a lot like… "Brine," I whispered desperately. I couldn't let the trainer catch him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Brine's POV_

A Sneasel just hurtled out of a bush at me, claws at the ready. Something about this Pokémon did not register as wild, though. Its fur was too sleek and polished, the hue of the amber gems accentuated by the sunset. A thought sprang unbidden into my mind. If I ever got caught, I'd mused, Arceus would please send me into the ball of a trainer, not a coordinator. The more I looked at the Sneasel the more she seemed to fit, the fur, the gems, the claws.

Suddenly, a human with straight blonde hair burst through the bushes and onto the beaten path. "Shadow, what have I told you about running off? Never EVER do th-" she halted abruptly when she saw me. "Sweet Arceus, Shadow, you found a Pokémon! C'mon let's go!" Shadow purred happily and readied her long claws for a battle. "Now, **Shadow Claw**!" the coordinator called, and Shadow dashed forward, dark energy surrounding her claws in the shape of a dragon. "No!" yelled someone from the foliage. A blurry pink shape hurtled out of the brush to deflect the attack. Shadow was thrown back by the force of the Espeon standing in front of me. "Julia, what are you doing? I promised your father!" I objected. "Forget dad! What about us? My whole life he's dictated everything! I've evolved and I can make my own decisions! I'm going to stay here and battle with you." I started to protest but she flicked her head round. "End of, Brine." Her eyes were filled with tears and pleading, but I was torn between my father's promise and my love for Julia. With my subconscious nagging me to refuse, I nodded.

_Julia's POV_

How could dad do this? Now I've had to make Brine break his promise. My thoughts started to wander when the Sneasel growled. "Are we ever going to battle?" she mewed, obviously bored. "Bring it on, Shadow!" I roared.

I dashed forward with **Agility**, a **Psi Fang** at the ready. The Sneasel sidestepped and countered with a **Slash **at my **Iron Tail**. Brine fired a **Water Pulse **the Sneasel while readying a **Hydro Pump**. The coordinator released a Luxray from a Luxury Ball and ordered it to zap Brine with a crackling **Thunder**. Attacks flew back and forth; **Psybeam**, **Shadow** **Ball**, **Hydro** **Pump**, **Zap** **Cannon**, **Hypnosis**, **Night Slash**, **Sonicboom**, **Volt Tackle**. The **Shadow** **Ball** countered the **Sonicboom **as the **Hypnosis **attack flew into the Luxray's **Zap Cannon**. Unfortunately for the [Luxray] Pokémon, my **Psybeam **and Brine's **Hydro Pump** collided with it the moment the **Hypnosis**-**Zap Cannon** combination exploded. The dust was whipped into a one-turn **Sandstorm** by the wind from Brine's **Sonicboom** and this momentarily blinded the Luxray; long enough for it to be knocked out from the crippling **Psybeam**-**Hydro Pump **cocktail. But as it happened, the Sneasel's **Shadow Ball** slammed into Brine's back and sent him flying at a jutting rock. When he hit the rock, a sickening crack resounded through the clearing. As the dust cleared, the coordinator recalled her Luxray and let loose a Pokéball at Brine. My heart sank. "Brine!" I roared as I bolted towards him. Suddenly the Sneasel leapt in between Brine and I, ready to block me with a blazing **Shadow Claw**. My forked tail stiffened with the strength of a steel blade as I summoned my strongest **Iron Tail**. As Shadow and I grappled for the upper hand, I watched in dread as the Pokéball soared through the air to bounce off Brine's motionless frame.

As I struggled against the Sneasel's **Shadow Claw**, I could not tear my eyes from the pending capture. One wobble. The Sneasel's attack strengthened, determined to see her mistress' capture succeed. Two wobbles. I fortified my own attack, pleading to Arceus that Brine would find the energy to escape. Three wobbles. We struggled against each other for our own reasons, me for Brine, the Sneasel for her mistress. But I couldn't give up, not now. A click. "No!" my attack faltered, distracted by the completed capture. The **Shadow Claw** ripped open my side and I flew back into the thick trunk of a tree. A flash of white-hot pain scalded my bleeding flesh as I screamed in pain. Brine was gone, GONE! I quickly charged a raging **Hyper Beam** and fired it at the retreating trainer who held Brine's Pokéball in her hand. The Sneasel shielded them with a **Protect** and followed the triumphant girl.

I felt the last of my strength drain. My best friend had just been taken by a human who wanted nothing more than to use him in a Contest. What had she said before the battle started? "Look Sneasel, that Buizel has a green collar! The Grand Festival is ours!" Who were they to think that they could take us for their bidding? We share this world, and are ruled only by Arceus; humans do not own the regions!

As I watched the girl retreat, I only really noticed her for the first time. Her eyes were a light purple and they glistened with the last of the sunset's sparkle. Her brow curved lightly and her face was flushed with excitement and anticipation. She slowed as she reached the path. Kneeling, she dropped a bag from her shoulders and dug out a Poffin for Shadow. The Sneasel accepted the pink cookie and purred as the girl stroked its feather. She didn't seem so bad, I suppose. After Shadow had finished the treat, she was recalled and the girl started down the path on the way to Veilstone City.

Another streak of agony pulsed through my side again, although the pain had subsided substantially since Shadow had attacked. I gazed at the faint silhouette of the girl as she jogged towards the meteor-filled city. I could feel a headache coming on as thick red liquid pooled around my body. I felt something niggling at my consciousness… something wanted me to come with it… I didn't know what. "What are you?" I murmured, barely alive. "_Come with usss…_" it whispered with multiple voices. "Who are you?" I struggled to sustain my question but the niggling had increased to a determined tugging. A foggy image blurred itself into shape in front of me. A pink frame sporting a forked tail with a diamond that glistened with the glory of the morning sun embedded in its forehead. "Mum?" I whispered. Soft whiskers brushed against my face. "J-Julia, just r-relax," sobbed a distant tone. "You battled really well, B-Brine would be so p-proud of y-you…" Tears filled my clouded eyes as memories of our first meeting flooded into my mind. But as quickly as they had come, they faded away. The tugging finally grew to an inevitable point of gravity. What could I do? I closed my eyes and let my consciousness grow void.

_Julio's POV_

"Julia, p-please," I sobbed as my sister's eyes flickered for the last time. "Mum?" I barely heard the faint whisper as her breaths grew shorter. "J-Julia, just r-relax," I uttered. "You battled really well, B-Brine would be so p-proud of y-you-" A fresh wave of tears stifled my words. I opened my mouth to speak more reassurance when the surrounding forest was plunged underwater. My emotions immediately sparked into fear at the presence of water, but this water did not seem to be harming me. The more I studied the flow of the bubbles, the more it looked like the undercurrent from the river. Suddenly, an Eevee with reddish-gold fur plunged into the mirage just above eye-level. Recognizing her as Julia, I spun to the tree trunk to see if she was alright. Her jewel pulsed with a ragged light at irregular intervals, signaling distress. A Buizel entered the ghostly image, the green collar identifying it as Brine. The Sea Weasel Pokémon dived slightly and battled the river to drag my sister to the surface.

Then as suddenly as the mirage had appeared, it vanished. Instead it was replaced with the later scene of Volton zapping Brine. A sense of dismay rebounded through the air, coupled with the feelings of anger, worry and determination. Another scene appeared, this time of the encounter with the evil trainer. The viewpoint was staring straight into a materializing **Hyper Beam**. But before it had time to aim, the environment morphed yet again.

This final image was of a Sneasel and a Pokéball. The Pokéball had been activated and was in the process of completing a capture. Julia's drive and passion thronged the atmosphere, countered by the Sneasel's own determination to see the capture through.

The ball stilled.

_Julia's POV_

The ball stilled. Blackness clouded my vision and I released all hold of my conscience. I found myself on a grey plain. The freezing winds hit me and instantly stripped my coat of luster and life. My diamond began to cloud and soften. The grasses seemed to shy away from my pawsteps, not cushioning the tender pads from rocks and weeds. A presence told me I was at the Sendoff Springs, where Pokémon awaited judgment from either the Renegade or God Pokémon.

I would have to wait.

_-END-_


End file.
